1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, embodiments pertain to a display device capable having a reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices may be capable of reducing weight and volume, which are the disadvantages associated with cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices may be classified into, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc.
Among the various displays, LCDs may be advantageous in terms of miniaturization, light weight, low power consumption, etc. LCDs have gradually been regarded as an alternative route to overcome the disadvantages of the cathode ray tubes. Today, LCDs have been provided in, e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), monitors, TVs, etc.
In the LCDs, a backlight assembly may be provided with numerous components. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the manufacturing cost of the LCD device is increased due to the numerous components.